


Abhorrence

by GuildedAdversary



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Writing, F/M, Hate Sex, Mild Injury, Mild blood reference, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really They Hate Eachother, Shameless Smut, fight for dominance, first smut I've ever written, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuildedAdversary/pseuds/GuildedAdversary
Summary: Jo hates Brian. She finds him too critical of everything and too much of a goody two shoes. Brian hates Jo. She's obnoxious and fails to take a hint. They're both too argumentative for their own good and neither can stand the thought of losing.





	Abhorrence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while heavily intoxicated. Every time I started to lose my nerve, I took a shot of vodka. This is the first smut I've ever written and I apologize for nothing.  
> Little information on Jo: She stands at 5'11".

“Ugh! You’re so…,” She hated the pause she took, giving Brian a moment to be smug. It wasn’t that she couldn’t find a word to describe him, it was that she had many choices to choose from. 

“So…?” Brian smiled, making a vague gesture for her to continue. “Articulate? Learned? Well-informed? Charming? Everything you aren’t?”

“Pompous, arrogant, entitled, snarky, or, to use those small words you hate so much, a total prick!” Jo had taken a step with every name she’d called him until she was mere inches from his face, belting the last word as hard as she could to make she it left an impression in that rotten loaf he called a brain.

They were always like this when they were together, always at eachothers throats. She half wondered whether John, Roger, and Fred were playing a cruel joke by suggesting Brian drive her home. The ride had been civil, until he’d opened his mouth about how nice she looked. He didn’t need to add the “for once”, but apparently he’d though it was necessary. Then the argument began. 

Did he always need to be so critical? 

Why was she acting like a child? He’d complimented her!

It’s not a compliment when you imply she looked bad the rest of the time. 

And of course it couldn’t end when she left the vehicle, he had to walk her up to her apartment because he was such a gentleman. She could have ended it with a door in his face but instead she’d held the door open for him to continue the argument. It grew and grew until they reduced to namecalling and taunts. 

“You’re the most obnoxious AmericanI’ve ever met-”

“That would be more insulting if I didn’t know you were an oblivious t-!”

Their teeth clacked together violently as he shoved his mouth against hers in what she assume was an attempt to shut her up. The kiss ended almost as abruptly as it began, and he pulled away from her as his breath hissed through his teeth. She licked her lips slowly, her mouth almost pulled into a smile when she noticed him closely watching her mouth. Joe could taste the copper in her mouth and, judging from the concern that briefly crossed his features, he could too.

Before he could back out, however, she forced her mouth into a scowl, grabbed him by that stupid collered shirt he’d been so insistant upon wearing to a bar, and snarled,”Is that the best you can do, May?”

The concern was replaced with annoyance. 

“Do you ever shut up for longer than 5 seconds?”

“You couldn’t make me if you tried.”

Despite the aggression in their tones, his next kiss was careful an deliberate. One hand pressed against her cheek as the other snaked around her head to tug the hair tie from her hair. She felt the sting on her scalp as he tugged a few strands from it and she rewarded him by dragging her nails down the back of his scalp. He groaned against her mouth and she pressed her tongue into his, rubbing it against his own. 

Unsatisified with the sudden shift in dominance, he used his weight to press her back into the door, tangling his hand in her hair and tilting her head back as he assumed control of the kiss once again. Jo hummed when he pushed his knee between her legs and pressed her thigh into her, barely pulling her up off the floor. She pulled back from the kiss and he quickly trailed kisses and bites down her neck and jaw, causing her to her hiss.She pressed her hands against his shoulders as leverage and lifted herself to wrap her legs around his waist. He’d have to fight if he wanted the upper hand in this.

And fight he did. With her wrapped securely around him, his hands digging into her buttocks, her own tugging at his hair, pulling him into another open mouth kiss, he rolled his hips against against her, the line of his erection rubbing against her clit just enough to choke a whine out of her. He grinned against her lips.

“Quiet for more than 5 seconds.”

Jo clicked her tongue at him, sliding her hands from his hair to his chest.

“Do you want to get laid or do you just want to keep smarting off?”

“Can’t I have both?”

She grit her teeth, dropping her feet to the floor and shoving him back hard. He fell back over the arm of the couch, somehow managaing to have enough of his wits about him to scoot himself back against the opposite arm before she crawled ontop of him. 

“You’re an absolute ass,” her hands fiddled with the buttons on his shirt,” I did nothing to you and you insist on treating me like an imbecile.” 

Getting fed up with fighting with his shirt, she simply gripped both sides and tugged, popping each button from its hole. He vaguely registered the sound of a few buttons scattering across the wood floor.  
“Well if you’d sto-” his words dissolved into a heavy sigh as she drug her nails down his bare chest. She flicked one of his nipples and grinned when he flinched.

“If you would stop being such a know-it-all and just enjoy yourself, you’d be a lot happier with your life, May.” She pulled her jacket and shirt off all at once, her arms stretching over her head as she stretched out so he could appreciate her bare chest. Jo was confident enough in her appearance. She knew she looked good. Brian could mince words and imply she didn’t all he wanted but if the look he was giving her now was anything to go by, his thoughts were definitely in agreement with her. 

She pressed her hand against his chest as he attempted to push himself up, effectively pinning him to the cushions. She leaned over him until their noses were brushing and whispered against his mouth.

“Just enjoy yourself. For once.” 

Jo pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. She pressed small kisses and nips against his jawline until she got to his ear, rolling the lobe gently between her teeth. She practically purred with satisifaction when she felt him shudder. Slowly she made her way down his neck and collarbone. Her teeth grazed across his left nipple and his hips rolled up into her, a desperate whine leaving his lips. She cocked a brow at him, a daring smirk on her lips.

“Oh, really?”

“Shut-”

Every ounce of air left him in a gasp as her tongue rolled over the hardening bud. She pulled it into her mouth, sucking softly as his chest heaved before she lifted her head and smiled.

“Didn’t I just say to enjoy yourself? So disobedient.”

 

She pressed his lips to his other nipple, her right hand teasing the left between her forefinger and thumb. She kept him occupied as she slipped her unoccupied hand between them and popped the button on his pants and slipped the zipper down. 

“This isn’t how I imagined this going.” He groaned, his hips rolling against her hand as she palmed him.

“Oh? This is exactly how I imagined this going.” 

She pressed a kiss against his hip, her tongue flicking out over the bone as she pulled his pants down enough to free him from them.  
“Of course it is…”

He seemed to finally be losing his control as her tongue slid up the up the underside of his dick. She slipped her legs carefully over the arm of the couch so she was bent over it, ass in the air. She’d feel embarassed if she didn’t have Brian May rolling his eyes back into his head and chewing on his lip simply by tonguing the head of his cock. She smiled triumphantly as she slid her arms under his legs and pressing her hands into his hips to hold him steady. She pressed sweet kisses down it, gently swiping her tongue across his balls when she got to the base and he choked on the whatever noise was trying to escape his throat. 

“I’m worshipping your dick and you’re trying to hold back on me? You could at least sound appreciative.” 

“You’re so fucking cocky.”

 

She snorted, giving him time to get a good grip on her hair.

“I hope you’re prepared to pay for that pun.”

It was the only warning she gave before she pushed her mouth down his length, effectively deepthroating him. That forced a rather loud “Fuck!” from his lips and his hand twisted violently in her hair. If she received nothing else from this experience, the disturbance they were surely causing their neighbors would more than suffice to satisfy her. 

She bobbed her head carefully, gauging every twitch, groan, twist, and whimper. She hummed as she slid an arm out from under him so she could cup his balls and slid him out of her mouth enough to tease the head of his cock again. She kept at it, slowly alternating between deepthroating him and gently flicking the head with her tongue, teasing him as close to the edge as she could before pulling away completely. 

His teeth snapped together and he all but growled at her as she slipped of the couch.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“You’re not the only one who gets to have fun with this, y’know?” She stepped quickly out of her own shoes and pants, tossing them in a random direction. She didn’t particularly give a fuck about organizing anything right now. She dragged her hands down her neck and chest as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the couch.

“I’ve been left unattended, thus far.” Jo all but pouted as the fingers of one hand pinched and rolled her nipple and the other’s fingers slid over her mound and her lips. She licked the wetness from those fingers, her eyes closing in exagerration and letting a moan escape her. It was fun to tease him like this.  
Hands tugged at her hips, pulling her towards him and she went willingly, slipping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as though this was right where she belonged. He pressed his face into her neck, one of his hands leaving her rolling hips as they lined their bodies up with eachother. The moment she felt his head slip over her entrance she sank down, taking all of him in one sweet roll. They both moaned, though the sound his was dampened by the open mouth kisses he pressed against her neck.

Her hips rocked desperately against his, both of them desperately chasing their own orgasm, both desperate to teach the other a lesson. They couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All they knew is that they had to make thhe other cum first. 

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pressed down, pushing him up until he was pressed fully into her. She bounced with shameless little,”Ah! Ah! Ah!”s as she felt the tension in her sotmach build. But she still seemed to be in the lead, his hips rocking just a bit more desperately against hers. That is until he pressed his own nails into her hips, pulling her down forcefully as he slammed his hips up and sank his teeth into her shoulder. 

Jo came with a yell, her whole body shuddering so hard that she barely noticed the stuttering of Brians hips as he tumbled over the edge with her. They rode out the length of their pleasure, little shivers and hip rolls causing spikes of pleasure to shoot up their spines. When they came down from their high, they were both panting and sore. 

Jo slid off Brian’s lap, falling back against the couch with a sigh. Brian shot her grin.

“Call it a draw?”

She slapped him on the chest as he broke down into hysterical giggles.


End file.
